Missão Cumprida
by Lothus
Summary: Anos depois das Dores do Mundo se dissiparem, Sukhi Pavlos sente que seu tempo na Terra está se esgotando e o tão merecido descanso está por vir, junto de seu eterno amado...Presentinho pra Dark Faye


Missão Cumprida

Lindo entardecer de primavera. Sukhi estava sentada em frente à lápide de Shura, o semblante tranqüilo:

"Boa tarde, Shura. Mais uma vez estou aqui, para ver o pôr do Sol em sua companhia. Embora essa lápide seja nada mais que um pedaço gelado e inútil de mármore que nem ao menos contém um fio de cabelo do que você foi, este lugar me lembra muito tudo o que tivemos em nossos poucos momentos juntos, tudo o que ganhamos e perdemos, tão juntos na alma e tão longe nos corpos. Tudo tão bom, tão amargo, tão rápido... Confuso, não? Sim, eu também estou. Mas sei que você sente o mesmo que eu ao ouvir essas palavras, então não importam as loucuras ditas, e sim seus significados.

Espero que esteja cuidando bem de nossa filha, viu? Se bem que, do jeito que você é, só não deve estar dando tanto trabalho porque o lugar onde vocês estão não existe ódio, nem guerra, nem nada que possa fazer mal à você ou a ela. Diga a Carlo e Di que estou com saudades de vê-los juntos e felizes como eram aos meus olhos. Também sinto falta de Camus. Diga a Pipe que Marie se tornou uma mulher divina, cada dia mais parecida com a mãe. É uma das melhores amazonas que já vi, e que a dinda aqui está cada dia mais orgulhosa e não pára de elogiá-la... Saga também está cada dia mais orgulhoso do que ensinou a Marie... Mas ele ainda sente muito a falta da mulher. Pipe, se estiver me ouvindo, e é bom que esteja, tenho um recadinho para você também. Se puder vir buscar seu homem, por favor venha. Sinto que ele já cumpriu sua missão como pai e como cavaleiro, ele já merece descanso. E Camus, Milo também já merece estar com você de novo.

As outras meninas estão ótimas também. O neto de Lyra e Kanon nasceu e eles estão muito felizes, o nome do menino é Dimitri. Kanon está tão feliz que parece ter seus vinte anos novamente.

Tradicionalmente, os membros restantes da antiga Alcatéia foram a Alemanha, prestar a vocês as devidas homenagens, com flores nos campos onde cada um veio a falecer. Me emociona saber da consideração enorme que todos têm por vocês, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui. O motivo você sabe o qual. Não quero que todo o meu sofrimento venha a tona novamente ao ver os lugares que vocês deixaram este mundo.

Sinto que minha missão aqui está chegando ao fim também, não vejo por quê continuar aqui. Lutei pelo que eu acreditava, fiz o que tinha que fazer. Se você não ouviu nada do que eu disse até agora, que escute o que irei dizer agora: Sinto sua falta Shura, demais... Por favor venha me buscar se puder, meu tempo aqui acabou, também mereço um descanso.

Está anoitecendo, é melhor eu voltar para casa. Marie disse que tem algo importante para nos contar. Até amanhã, Shura, e pense bem no que eu disse. Te amo."

OoOoO

Shura escutava com atenção ao pedido de Sukhi, transmitido por Hermes. Pipe, Camus, Carlo e Afrodite sorriam ao ouvir que tudo estava bem com ela e os demais. Terminada a mensagem, Hermes olhou para Shura, sorridente.

"Sukhi Pavlos já cumpriu sua missão na Terra, Shura. O próprio Zeus determinou que ela já está pronta para receber seu merecido descanso no Campos Elíseos. Ele também cedeu-lhe permissão para ir buscá-la, já que esse é seu último pedido. Sylvia, você também obteve permissão para ir buscar seu marido, ele primeiro verá a filha casada e protegida com o homem que ama, e sua missão como pai e cavaleiro estará cumprida. Camus, em breve você se encontrará com Milo também, não demorará muito."

Pipe sorriu, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao saber que logo veria seu amado, Camus também sorria. Hermes estendeu as mãos para Shura:

"Me acompanhe, o caminho a percorrer é longo."

OoOoO

Sukhi dormia profundamente, a face tranqüila, parecia estar sonhando. Na mão esquerda, as duas alianças, sua e de Shura, prova simples do amor que ambos viveram.

Ele a beijou delicadamente, procurando não assustá-la. Sukhi abriu os olhos, reconhecendo o beijo do amado:

"Shura..."

"Vamos, minha amada..."

Shura pegou uma jovem e vigorosa Sukhi nos braços, a corajosa garota que ele vira pela primeira vez e que se apaixonara eternamente. Sorria, o olhar molhado de lágrimas:

"Os Campos Elíseos é um lugar maravilhoso querida, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar. Pipe, Carlo, Afrodite e Camus estão a nossa espera."

No dia seguinte, o espírito de Sukhi já não pertencia mais a seu corpo. Em seus lábios frios, um sorriso de tranqüilidade. Finalmente ela estava junto ao homem que tanto amava, em um lugar em que nada nem ninguém poderia separá-los novamente.

Bom, Faye, tá entregue o meu presentinho. Não ficou à sua altura, mas foi feito com carinho XD...

22/04


End file.
